A 'not so' Casual Affair
by LordOfTheOverworld-LupitisCole
Summary: Draco feels the weight of an unhappy engagement settling in and who's there to comfort him? Luna Lovegood, his new young assistant. It starts with a drunken mistake and leads to a clouded love. What will his choice be? His soon-to-be wife or his new found lover?


** A/N- This is just the prologue, I'll update very soon! I've never done a story with Luna in it before, so I know her character is completely off...I'll work on it, please tell me how I can make her seem more Luna-ish xD**

"Blaise, do you really have to do that here?" I sigh, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Sorry Draco, I didn't quite catch that, were you telling me how insanely jealous you are of my girlfriend?" Blaise says jokingly, wearing that snide smirk he loves to put on around his many woman friends. He insists on snogging his girlfriend, Amber every time I'm around him. Just because I'm in an engagement that is obviously making me unhappy...It's beginning to wind me up.

"Please, take it somewhere else, I have no need for you here," I tell him, neatening the large stack of fresh paperwork that was brought in a few hours ago. I've been working in my stuffy office for the last ten hours, only had one break since I came in this morning and I'm tired with a pounding headache which has been bugging me all day. Ugh, listen to me, I sound like a moany child who's been dragged around a shopping mall for an hour and is complaining to his mother about his sore feet.

Blaise looks at me and knows it would be in his best interest to leave my presence immediately. I look up from the boring black prink on the boring crispy parchment and watch as he heads to the door, his hand dangerously low on Amber's back as he leads her out.

Another sigh leaves my lips, although this one is more of a sigh of relief. I can't believe I'm still working in such a low position after just turning twenty-three...I should be an Aurora of the highest class by now. Of course it's not my fault, never is...this is the fault of my father. Him and his stupid obsession with becoming one of the most well known Death Eaters in the War. I just hope everyone will get over the fact that I am my father's son before I'm too old to be an Aurora.A knock sounds at the door. It's not the usual loud, hard knock that my assistant gives, it's a much quieter, shy one...unfamiliar.

"Who is it?" I call from my desk as I run my hand through my greasy hair, trying my best to not look so tired.

The door opens and in walks a short, familiar girl with long silvery bond hair, not too different from mine. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr Malfoy," I know this woman...her high voice and quiet accent is unmistakably Irish.

"What is it?" I drawl with boredom.

"I just thought it's be best to introduce myself as your new assistant right away, instead of you finding out sometime tomorrow," she said shyly, her big eyes flicking from my eyes to the ground and back.

"Uh, well I suppose welcome. What happened to Mrs Drinna?" I inquire, referring to my former assistant.

"She said she had other places to be," said the woman, obviously holding some uncomfortable information back. I suppose I had been very harsh on her, Mrs Drinna, or Chrissy as I called her, I mean. The other day I'd yelled at her for spilling coffee all over a pile of newly sorted paperwork. I guess it's not such a loss,she was terrible in bed.

"And what is your name?" I ask, more out of courtesy than actually caring.

"Do you really not remember me, Mr Malfoy?" She sounds surprised, heaven knows what for. I hardly remember anyone's name if I can help it.

"No," I say bitterly. "Should I?"

"It's Lune...Luna Lovegood. We went to Hogwarts together," she said sadly, as if the memories of that horrid place were just as fresh in her mind as they were in mine.

"I don't remember you, which mean you probably were of no importance to me," I said, shoeing her away with my hand as I returned my attention to my work.

Lovegood gave a humph sound and placed her hands on her hips sternly. "I don't believe you have the right to be as rude to me as you are," she says with such authority taht I lift my head and stare at her. I look at her face with slight interest,she is a pretty woman, pale skin, catching eyes and plump lips. Prettier than my soon-to-be wife.

I give her an amused smirk. "What makes you say that?"

"You make me say it. You're not as well thought of as you were in school, Malfoy and I will not stand for rudeness," Lovegood turns her nose up at me pointedly. She will break with ease, I can tell. I can tell by her eyes and how soft and kind they are. There's no hate in her.

"Looks to me as though you're standing for it right now," I said, my voice tinged with sarcasm as I nod to her in a motion that points out the fact that she is standing...literally.

"Then let me tell you that I will not stand, sit nor walk for it," she tells me. I let out a third sigh and sit back in my large black chair, stretching my legs out beneath my large black table.

"You bore me," I speak coldly and with emphasized boredom.

"Your being bored does neither concern nor effect me."

"Then it won't concern or effect you when I order you to leave," I inform her, raising my brows.

"Be that as it may, I still stand by my word. I won't tolerate rudeness," at this, she turns on her heal and strides to the door, closing it just as softly as she had knocked earlier.

Great, same amount of work I had ten minutes ago, yet less time on my hands.

**Review**?


End file.
